The lesson of Pain
by ZenRaven
Summary: I am surprised others haven't tried this idea yet, smh. Try it please.Rated M for swears and adult themes (that will be coming later)


**1.) The Realisation **

A Crow can be seen taking shelter from Rain inside a city which had a rather gloomy atmosphere all around due to the constant rain pouring down, sitting on a roof of a 3 storeyed building under a slanting metal roof which was making sure all rain was shedded down towards the drain.

Few hundreds of metre away was a long tower like building almost 9 floors high. It was the highest building in the raining city.

However, the crow's gaze was more intently fixed on the people going about on the street wearing hooded raincoats, they would sometimes stop for a moment and look towards the tall tower at the centre and bow and mutter something like, "Long live our God, long live our angel."

At least that's what the crow had made out from reading their lips.

'Someone has a god complex, the guy must be pretty full of himself to get everyone here to revere himself as a God. So there is a sidechick as well. Angel huh I would have to see her once by myself then' the crow thought to himself amusingly.

The crow looked as the 2 guards standing outside of that tower like building talked to each other about how lucky they are to be in the service of their God and angel, how it was about time for their lunch...

... 'Lunch huh, they both will have to inform other guards to take their positions. This is perfect I just have to nab the ones coming and interrogate them.'

He saw, from around a corner to his right, from a main street two guards were coming.

'Judging by the timing of their arrival they must be the tower guards who are going to replace those 2, better nab them now.'

The crow flew through the sky towards the guards and brought a wave of misfortune, immediately the first guard who was showing his partner a new gold ring he bought recently, dropped it accidentally. The crow immediately dashed through the air at deadly speed and grabbed the watch and started flying towards a empty alley.

The stupified guard watched as the bird took his expensive ring and was getting away and then he yelled curses at the crow. Then both started chasing the stupid animal from alley to alley while tripping on random things along the way.

While chasing the crow, the first guard lost his patience and immediately fired at the crow with his heavy rifle but he missed and it hit a weak platform of 2 concrete metal tanks, causing it to wobble above the alley the crow chose to take a sharp turn to. The guards both followed hastily and ducked in the closed alleyway before the falling concrete could block their way to that imbecile crow. They looked back and saw that the way out was now blocked.

"Dammit fucking imbecile trapped us, where did he go?"

"Here" came a man's voice and someone threw something at the guards. The guard caught it and saw that it was his ring. He looked up to see a man sitting in a dented arch design on a wall, 4 storeyed high.

"Where did you come from? Did you take the ring from the crow?"

"Oh yes I did, perhaps you could repay me by answering my few questions." the man said and jumped down.

"Man, this guy looks suspicious. He has a weapon on him too. Him randomly helping us looks suspicious to me. Something is going on." one guard whispered to the other.

"Yeah I noticed, he isn't wearing a raincoat but he is still dry. Not to mention, I can feel the strength rolling off him. I think this is a trap." second guard whispered back.

"Soooooo... If you two are done whispering, will you help alleviate my curiosity?"

"First, tell us who are you? We have never seen you in this part of the city and for a guy of your strength to go unnoticeable is blasphemy." Then they both pointed their Guns at the man.

"You both aren't as stupid as you look, huh" the man said chuckling.

"Fine, I didn't wish to do this the hard way but I see I have no choice here. Name's **Qrow Brawnen _huntsman extraordinaire_**."

"Y-you are a spy, an infiltrator you won't leave alive." saying that they both fired their guns at Qrow.

Qrow jumped to the side quickly on a wall dodging the bullets and transformed his weapon in sword form then using aura and the recoil from the wall, he jumped to their side who tried to turn their guns towards him but he gave a roundhouse kick to the face of the first guard and sent him flying to the rubble of the tanks.

The other one tried to shoot but his bullets were deflected by his sword. Qrow hit his sword on the man's hands and shoved the weapon away from him and kicked him towards the 1st guard hard.

Both of them were now groaning and lying on the floor looked up as Qrow approached.

"If you think, we will tell you anything you have made a big mistake" saying that one guard suddenly lowered his head towards him confusing Qrow at first but then he saw his hair spiking and hardening towards him and then he realized what the man wanted to do.

Quickly he leapt to the side in a roll as a continuous volley of senbon needle like hair shot towards where he was and pierced the concrete wall behind where he was, realizing he was going to do it again he kicked the man in the head and knocked him out.

"That's one unexpected semblance, scary if he used it right."

"well let's get to you shall we" , he looked towards the other man who was a fox faunus man, who was backing up to the wall scared out of his wits seeing his partner knocked out.

Qrow then grabbed his neck and put the sword on his partner's neck and said, "So, will you tell me what I want or do I off him".

"If he got to know, I gave you information because he was a hostage, then first he will kill me and then he will kill himself. We will never betray our God, he will destroy you and everyone you love, to show you the true pain. Hahahhahaha" The faunus man said laughing crazily.

Qrow suddenly appeared in front of the man and held him by his neck and said.

"You seem pretty devoted to this God of yours, have you even seen him, do you even know his name? What if he is just using you all to do evil things in his name. What if he is just a evil bastard who is manipulaing you all. Does he even like a faunus like you?"

"Watch your tongue, filth. You have no right to accuse our God of anything when you are the ones who have the hand in destroying our little nation again and again since centuries before our God came to our rescue. Yes I have seen him, our lord and his angel address us all once in a month from his tower's balcony. He is our God that's enough for us to know, only those close to him can call him by his name **Lord Pain **and to him we aren't humans or faunus, we all are just ordinary men who will do **_anything_** for our **God**"

"For a supposed caring God, he sure seems arrogant to not even let you call him by his name. How do you even know he is a God, has he even done something godly to earn this much faith in him, what if he is just a glorified weakling? And what is with this angel, she must be just a whore of your god" Qrow said smirking that his plan of goading the faunus guard to give him information was working.

Suddenly the guard spitted at him and angrily said,

"You bastard to sully our angel by calling her a whore, you will die, you will die along with all your loved ones. God will see to it."

"It's not our God who asked us to call him God, we call him God because we decided that. Our God has shown us many times that he is someone out of this world. You should know it after all that's why you are here to spy, aren't you".

The faunus man said smirking,

"He destroyed the entire atlas army contingent alone which was coming to take over our nation 2 years ago or do you wish to know about that time when 2 and 1/2 years ago our god destroyed that cruel dictator Hanzo. Was that not enough of the demonstration of our God's prowess. Our angel is truly an angel be it in beauty, grace and power she is the only one capable of being our God's judgment hand."

Hearing all this by the faunus in a sly foxy tone similar to his nature made Qrow angry, he still remembered the day when an army contingent of atlas was going to this little Rain nation led by Winter schnee to take it over and protect it from being invaded by the grimms and other nations as after the civil war of dethroning hanzo negative emotions are bound to be running amok, when they received the news that the people here have managed to overthrow the General Salamander Hanzo who was a monster in strength and skill and had managed to domesticate a elder dragon sized salamander half Grimm.

The whole contingent was destroyed, only one was left unharmed to give the news back to Ironwood. The man who was spared of any harm later attempted suicide due to survivor's guilt, all he could say was that the God passed his judgment on them as soon as they trespassed in his domain. While it was true and sad Hanzo was a cruel dictator and had really tortured this little nation under his rule and the invasion of atlas would have been disastrous too if not for this God of theirs, they too didn't have to almost kill everyone of the atlas army, while no one had died except counting the supposed death of winter almost everyone in that contingent was traumatized and had been in coma and had amnesia about the events that transpired, everyone in that contingent resigned from service. It was a blow to the Atlaseian military's reputation one of the strongest army contingent had been scared and traumatised of the very thing for which they trained for.

Poor Weiss Schnee was left broken to find about the death of her sister, worse they didn't even find her body at least the soldiers were found thrown outside of their borders.

"Oh really, what can your God and Angel do anyway cause earthquakes and Tsunami's hahhahhahha!!! You seem pretty happy about the attempted genocide of atlas soldiers, is everyone here a psychotic murderer and killing maniacs."

"Oh our God can cause earthquakes alright, if our God wants he could even destroy an entire city in seconds our angel too can do that she can cover an entire city in darkness. Maniacs, murderers no none of us here are like that but we know if we don't fight back, we will again suffer the fates we have been suffering for centuries at the hand your nations, This is why we follow our God with our everything on line for them".

"Also attempted genocide don't make me laugh, God didn't have any interest in killing those atlas soldiers that's why he left each and everyone of them alive. He made a statement to the world, honestly I can understand and sympathize with them. Ha to be left alive and thrown inside their own country with a deep message engraved and branded in their souls that **_they weren't even worth killing, _**only a shameless loser will actually pick up a weapon after that."

"Those are the things of past, times have changed, you think humiliation and war is the answer to your problems. Did you ever thought about negotiating??"

"Pfft negotiating, and where would that land us. Just like the faunus who negotiated with those in power outside of our nation, starved to death, living in slums, working as servants, no opportunities, we might as well work for white fang. At least our God is just and fair. Here we are not faunus and humans we all are God's subjects and we all live here with unity love and peace because our God watches over us."

"I see, you all are stubborn to fault and devoted mindlessly to this God Pain of yours, thank you by the way for the information. You have given me some pretty good information here because of your stupidity. It would have been great if you could have told me about their abilities as well but, what can a guy do?"

Qrow said chuckling. But to his confusion the man he held started chuckling too which turned into full blown laughter.

" Oi, have you gone mad now. Maybe the realization of your stupidity caused you to snap huh."

"Haha hahahhahaha you dumbass, you actually think that I was giving you all that information for free. I was just stalling for my God to notice, lying to you wouldn't have done it, right. You would have known if I was lying so I said the truth to keep you here so that God can pass his judgment on you."

"Really, and pray tell how would your God know about me and you having a chat in this deserted alleyway. Can he read minds too." smirking said Qrow while internally cursing himself for jinxing himself because his fucking semblance can make that possible too.

" Oh you fool, our God can sense everything in our whole nation. Did you think this Rain was for show??? Hahahhahaha"

'Shit, now that I think about it at this season it shouldn't rain this much or not rain at all. Despite this country being Rain country, raining this much at this time should have been suspicious. I should have noticed. Now that I carefully sense the Raindrops all have a very little amount of powerful aura inside them. So this is one of the things he can do. This man is not someone to take lightly, I have to know more.'

"Guess, I should have been careful but what can I do, guess it's time to take my leave. "

"Haha do you actually think you can just up and leave, look behind you"

"Ha, that's the oldest trick in the book, you actually think I will fall for that."

"Please, do try to escape master Qrow make this interesting, it wouldn't be as fun if you die quickly."

"Dear mistress Angel... It's you... You are here I knew my lord would send help soon but to send you."

"Its okay, you can leave now, take your partner with you. I will handle the matters personally."

"Yes, mam" saying that he picked up his injured partner and was mysteriously floated to the other side of the rubble.

"What happened Master Qrow, you look like you have seen a Ghost?"

Qrow could only stare at the woman who was seemingly floating in the air with long black and golden metal wings behind her, long Red hair falling down her back and in front as her bangs, a golden circlet around her forehead with a flaming red and orange gem on it. She was wearing that cloak of the organisation Akatsuki (Blood Red Moon/Dawn) which has been collecting bounties all over the continents, and recently causing mayhem by attacking and collecting special people.

"I-it's y-you Pyrrha, you are alive then that means Jaune is too." Qrow said happily as a tear escaped his eyes.

But then he froze and said, "So I-if you are the angel then..."

"Yes, your assumptions are correct, old Master Qrow Zeon or should I say **_Jaune_** is the** God of Rain : Pain**."


End file.
